


烧

by Crazybamboo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybamboo/pseuds/Crazybamboo
Summary: *是剧场版延伸的脑洞，加了自己的私设和脑洞*即兴短打，是练笔*我流原作向
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 22





	烧

他在烧？

罗从千阳号的船舱里走出来的下一刻，便觉路飞眼底分明是有火的——再一瞬他便又想那是错觉了，毕竟草帽船长不是个喜欢隐藏情绪的人……但他如果是因为自己带伤出现才闪过那一瞬的愤怒？

他才不是下意识觉得可以依靠他们草帽一伙呢，毕竟是海贼的世界，这里也没有可靠的家伙，罗给自己一个完美的借口。

“特拉仔！”他喊，是惊喜的。

“你这身伤怎么回事？”他问，是关切的。

“乔巴！”他招呼，是焦急的。

看吧，就是这么简洁明了的单细胞男孩儿才对，就连自己的船舱里走出了不是自家船员的人都……罗紧了紧眉头抽了口凉气：浑身的伤疼得紧，动一下就牵得伤口火辣辣的刺痛。那是个不得了的敌人，虽然这艘船的船长也不是什么省油的灯。

“草帽当家的……我没事，你快离开这座岛。这里一会儿会变成战场！”

风在呼啸，海贼万博会的名头吸引来的一众海贼呐喊着，口哨声、喝彩声响彻云霄，还有上冲海流的水声在耳边咆哮。

罗的话似乎也被归为这些声音了，统统变成了点燃路飞眼底那团火的燃料——夺宝战，他路飞才不会退出呢！

“那随便你们，我还有事就先……”

一个趔趄，罗将要倒下去的身形被有力的臂膀撑住了。

“你这副身子还能去哪，在这里休息一下吧，要是必须得去的话让乔巴陪你一起，有什么敌人交给我来揍飞！”

啊，他眼底是有火的，罗拉低帽檐，干脆就把身体的重量都往草帽船长的肩头上放，不管怎么说，这人也是和自己传了整个世界的绯闻情人，他恶劣地扯出一个笑。

他在烧。

揍飞了多弗朗明哥的巨体和怪力在合体果实的怪物面前恰如山之一隅，路飞挥出爆炸性的拳头和那个体型过大的敌人对撞，想必先前还有霸王色的对峙吧，自己在地下的时候地面已经拉开了战线。四周是燃烧的火焰，半空中是爆响的气旋，罗想起在王之台地那霸王色抗衡时掀起的风压。

“我有一个计策，需要大家一起配合。”

路飞又一次被从空中击落，正正落在众人中央，他目光如炬正怒视着呆在巨大集合体中的巴雷特。划出痕迹的衣裳，血肉模糊的擦伤，青紫了一块的脸颊，似乎感觉不到疼，他拇指抹过嘴角的血痕一个鲤鱼打挺便起。

“那细节就交给特拉仔吧，这里的所有人一起的话肯定没问题的啦，大家都那么强的！”

少年人骨子里燃烧的火焰有着点燃周围空气的高热。

于是不仅仅是他在烧，意图粉碎巴雷特他们狂热行动的人、觊觎罗杰留下的宝藏的人也在烧，整座小岛都是火红火红的，灼热的气浪一层接着一层。远处气势汹汹而来的屠魔令，四散奔逃希望逃离小岛的海贼，一来，一往，两拨人海的浪潮在岛屿边缘交汇。与灼热一起，他们位于万人中央，是点燃男儿胸中热血，令人血脉喷张的战场。

鲜血与汗水挥洒，滴滴答答落在他们脚下那片焦土，少年再次踏空而上，鲜衣迎风而张，露出他坚实的胸膛，紧跟在他身后的有浓烟与烈火，黄沙席卷而至，巾帼战士宛若暴风骤雨的攻势速度衔接而上。

便是我进敌不动，敌进我退的拉锯。

罗分神把余光扫过少年胸口那道X型的伤疤袒露。

自己在烧？

不，一定是大男孩儿的体温过高才会给人这种自己也跟着烧起来的错觉，简直就像要融化在人怀里似的。罗修长却不纤弱的大腿不自觉地收拢着，就和后庭不自觉地收缩挽留草帽男孩儿一样，是身体自己的反应与渴求，相扣的十指也握得愈发的紧，加上亲昵的吻他们仿佛就是小别重聚的热恋情侣。

意识里像是翻着金黄的光花，罗张口喘息着，隐忍地从嗓子里发出低吟，压抑不住的酥麻和爽快让他把点点星白洒在了两人相对的腰腹间。

而自己被更加滚热的液体填满。

“特拉仔……你多呆几晚不好吗？”

他还在烧，手掌的热度覆在贴了纱布的伤口处，暖融融的缓解着疼痛。明明他也一身的伤痕，好像只是皱皱眉咬咬牙就过了的事，好像比他们船上看起来最强壮的人更称得上体力白痴这个褒贬不明的词。

“别命令我。”

“不是啊，我是在问你呢，一起冒险不好吗？”

“……”

翻身在床上缓着高潮的余韵，罗突然想起草帽船长轻描淡写就捏碎了指向拉夫德鲁的永久指针。

走捷径什么的也太可惜了吧，今后的冒险也要继续下去啊，对吧，特拉仔！他转过来笑嘻嘻地看着自己，没有看向他的兄长，也没有看向一直念叨着他名姓的女帝当家。想来和这小子滚到床上的也是自己，一个男人，同盟的船长，而不是美貌绝世的海贼女帝。

自己也在烧，罗不太情愿地确定了这一点。

——fin


End file.
